Wage es nicht aufzugeben
by Shipper305
Summary: In diesen willensstarken Blader habe ich mich vor 2 Jahren verliebt und habe es mir als Ziel gesetzt ihn zu besiegen. In dieser hoffnungslsoen Situation, in der er wortwörtlich alleine dem Weltuntergang gegenübersteht, repräsentiert Gingka den jungen Mann, für den ich Gefühle habe. Könnte er es tatsälich Nemesis besiegen, obwohl sich sein Bey nur noch so schwach dreht? Ja, denn es


'Ich muss es versuchen! Ich kann nicht zusehen wie die Welt zerstört wird, das ist bei echten Bladern einfach nicht üblich. So lange Pegasis nicht aufgehört hat zu spinnen...kämpfe ich!'

Mein Blick war fest auf den rothaarigen Blader gerichtet, welcher sich noch nicht geschlagen gibt und entschlossen ist diesen Kampf zu gewinnen. Hagane Gingka, Pegasusblader, ehrgeiziger und unglaublich starker Blader, dauerhaft optimistisch, manchmal schlichtweg ein Idiot, besitzt einer der stärksten Kampfgeister die ich je gesehen habe, immerzu fröhlich und gut gelaunt...und er gibt nie auf. So wie jetzt auch nicht. Alles scheint verloren zu sein, wir, die legendären Blader, gaben alles um gegen Nemesis anzukommen und schafften es dennoch nicht, aber Gingka will nicht glauben, dass wir verloren haben, selbst jetzt wo sich nur noch sein Pegasis dreht, selbst jetzt wo die Lage so aussichtslos erscheint. Er wird nie aufgeben, egal welcher Herausforderung er sich stellt, er gibt nicht klein bei, sein Kampfgeist wird nicht erlischen, das ist der Hagane Gingka den ich kenne.

Leone dreht sich nicht mehr, ich, keiner von uns war stark genug um Nemesis zu besiegen. Für einen kurzen Moment gab ich tatsächlich die Hoffnung auf, selbst wenn wir zusammen angreifen, können wir nichts ausrichten und wenn wir Nemesis nicht stoppen können, wer dann? Die Antwort steht direkt vor mir.

 _So lange Pegasis nicht aufgehört hat zu spinnen...kämpfe ich!_

In diesen willensstarken Blader verliebte ich mich vor 2 Jahren und setzte es mir als Ziel ihn zu besiegen. In dieser hoffnungslosen Situation, in der er wortwörtlich alleine dem Weltuntergang gegenübersteht, repräsentiert Gingka den jungen Mann, für den ich Gefühle habe. Könnte er tatsächlich Nemesis besiegen, obwohl sich sein Bey nur noch so schwach dreht? Ja, denn es ist Hagane Gingka, mein Rivale. Er war es, der damals nach Metal City kam und mich in einen Stadium besiegte, in dem ich einen erheblichen Vorteil hatte. Er erinnerte mich daran, was es bedeutet zu Bladen und ein Blader zu sein. Er besiegte Ryuuga und vereitelte somit die Pläne der Dark Nebula , er war der einzige, der den Drachenblader besiegen konnte. Selbst nach meinen harten Training, in dem ich an meine körperlichen Grenzen kam und mein Leone immer stärker wurde, habe ich es noch nicht geschafft ihn zu besiegen, unsere letzten Kämpfe endeten immer in einen Unentschieden, in denen wir beide vor Erschöpfung zusammenbrachen. Kein anderer Blader fordert mich so in einen Beykampf heraus wie er, bei keinen anderen kann ich all meine Kraft zeigen, ich will keinen anderen so sehr besiegen wie ihn und kein anderer erschwert dieses Ziel so sehr wie er. Weil er nie aufgeben wird, egal was passieren wird. Ja, die Situation ist aussichtslos, Nemesis ist zu stark für uns, die Welt ist verloren, aber trotzdem glaube ich daran dass Gingka gewinnen wird, dass er es schaffen wird und ein weiteres mal beweisen wird, weshalb er einer der stärksten Blader ist die ich kenne. Ich vertraue ihm, dass er nicht die Hoffnung aufgeben wird und als Sieger herausgehen wird. Doch manchmal reicht Vertrauen alleine nicht aus. Pegasis wird nicht mehr lange durchhalten und Nemesis...Nemesis scheint noch nicht einmal erschöpft zu sein. Es ist unmöglich, dass Gingka ihn in dieser Situation noch besiegen wird, aber er wird es trotzdem schaffen. Meine Hand schließt sich fester um mein Bey, meine Augen wandern von Gingka zu Leone. Es war eine verrückte Idee, ich war mir nicht einmal sicher ob so etwas funktionieren würde...aber es ist eine Chance, das Unmögliche möglich zu machen. Ich werde Gingka unterstützen, wenn er unter diesen Bedingungen Nemesis nicht besiegen kann, dann werde ich eben die Umstände ändern, so dass Gingka gewinnen wird. Es kann nicht sein, dass er verliert.

'Noch lange nicht! Wir werden unsere Zukunft selbst beschützen, deshalb ist das Sternenfragment zu uns gekommen, das ist die Aufgabe der legendären Blader! Lauf los, Pegasis, schlag Nemesis!'

'Warte, Gingka!'

Obwohl meine Augen geschlossen sind, kann ich den Blick seiner goldenen Augen auf mir spüren, Augen, welche einen tiefen Siegeswillen und Stärke zeigen. Typisch Gingka, er glaubt immer noch fest daran, dass er gewinnen kann, er will die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben, egal was passiert...ich hätte nichts anderes von ihm erwartet, mit jeder anderen Reaktion hätte er mich enttäuscht. Diese 2 Sätze, die er eben sagte überzeugen mich noch mehr von meiner Entscheidung, ich werde ihn mit der Kraft meines Leone unterstützen. Ich weiß , dass Gingka damit gewinnen wird.

'Kyouya?'

Ich öffne meine Augen, mein Blick noch immer auf den Bey in meiner Hand gerichtet.

'Wenn du es wirklich noch einmal versuchen willst, dann nimm den Spirit des Löwen mit dir!'

Unsere Augen sehen den jeweils anderen an, ich mit fester Entschlossenheit, Gingka mit Überraschung und leichtem Schock.

'Kyoyua!'

'Weißt du, ich habe bei dir das erste mal den Schmerz einer Niederlage empfinden müssen.'

Das erste mal, dass ein anderer Blader stark genug war um es mit mir aufzunehmen und danach hast du mich kein einziges Mal enttäuscht, so wie ich wurdest auch du immer stärker, bist immer eine Herausforderung geblieben, hast mich in einen Beybattle jedes mal an meine Grenzen getrieben...und du wirst es auch weiterhin tun, nach diesen Tag werde ich noch gegen dich kämpfen, bereit dich zu besiegen.

'Danach habe ich nur noch alles für das eine Ziel gegeben: Dich zu besiegen.'

Ich habe es dir oft gesagt, habe immer noch dieses eine Ziel vor Augen, ich reiste nach Afrika um dich während der Weltmeisterschaft fertig zu machen, ich gab auf Kirishima während unseres Kampfes alles, damit sich nur noch mein Leone dreht...ich werde so wie du nie aufgibst, nie damit aufhören dich zu einen Beykampf herauszufordern, bereit dich zu besiegen.

'Es fällt mir schwer das zuzugeben, aber du bist der Grund dafür, dass ich das bin was ich heute bin.'

Ich hasse es, aber es ist wahr, du verändertest mein damaliges Leben. Du kamst einfach und ändertest mein Leben grundlegend und ich liebe es so wie es jetzt ist. Du kannst unerträglich nervig sein, du interessierst dich selbst für armselig schwache Blader, deine Liebe für Burger ist nicht normal, du bist wirklich ein Idiot...trotzdem vertraue ich dir genug, dass du diesen Kampf gewinnen wirst, dass du stark genug sein wirst, weil du immer stark genug warst, weil du nie aufgibst, weil du die einzige Person bist, die je meine Gefühle so in Aufruhr gebracht hat , weil ich immer an dich denke, daran dich zu besiegen, an dein dauerhaftes Lachen, an deinen Bladerkampfgeist...du wirst gewinnen Gingka, ich weiß es.

'Kyouya...'

Gingka sieht mich ungläubig an, als konnte er nicht glauben was ich gerade sagte. Zugegeben, ich überraschte mich selbst etwas, aber es ist alles die Wahrheit.

Ich bin nicht der Einzige, der Gingka die Kraft seines Beys mit in den Kampf geben will. Kenta bittet den Rothaarigen auch darum, den Spirit von seinen Sagittario und L-Drago zu nehmen. Danach Tsubasa, dann Yu, Masamune, alle waren derselben Meinung und ich würde diese laut aussprechen.

'Die Wahrheit ist, du warst immer der Mittelpunkt dieser Gruppe, Gingka, deswegen...nimm ihn doch einfach an, unseren Beyspirit.'

Du bist nicht nur der Mittelpunkt meines Lebens, sondern auch der dieser kleinen Gruppe, du hast viele Blader berührt, du hast von den meisten hier Anwesenden ebenfalls ihr Leben verändert, weil du einfach ohne Vorwarnung aufgetaucht bist, Freundschaften geknüpft hast, die Beziehungen zwischen anderen Menschen gefestigt hast...noch ein Grund, warum du es nicht wagen kannst gegen Nemesis zu verlieren, du musst und wirst gewinnen. Du wirst weder mich, noch irgendjemanden anderen heute enttäuschen, das entspricht nicht deinem Charakter, es ist viel passender wenn sich Pegasis bis zum Ende drehen wird und du der Blader wirst, der die Welt gerettet hat, der Blader, der nie aufgegeben hat. Es ist keine Option, dass du Nemesis nicht aufhalten wirst, Gingka.

Du nimmst unsere Kraft an, wie erwartet und stellst dich erneut Nemesis, stärker als zuvor, mit dem Willen zu gewinnen, mit den Bey Spirit von jedem Einzelnen von uns. Dein Gegner ist stark, aber du bist stärker. Ich zweifle keine einzige Sekunde daran, dass du gewinnen wirst. Ich würde dir nie vergeben, wenn du mich heute enttäuschen würdest.

Es ist vorbei. Nemesis ist fort, besiegt. Die Welt ist in Sicherheit. Nur noch dein Galaxy Pegasis dreht sich, du stehst als Sieger vor ihm. Du hast gewonnen, nicht dass ich je an einen anderen Ausgang dachte.

Aber mein Lächeln verschwindet, nachdem du zusammengebrochen bist und bewegungslos auf dem Boden liegst. Ich brauche ich ein paar Sekunden bevor ich realisiere, was eben passiert ist und zu dir laufe. Mir war klar, dass das ein harter Kampf für dich war, wahrscheinlich der schwerste, den du je gekämpft hast, also ist kein Wunder, dass du körperlich mitgenommen bist, aber was wenn dieser Kampf zu viel von deiner körperlichen Energie beansprucht hat? Könnte dich der Kampf physisch verletzt haben oder hast du einfach nur das Bewusstsein verloren so wie du und ich nach unseren Kämpfen? Das ist einer der wenigen Momente, wo ich ernsthaft besorgt um dich bin und wissen will, ob du nur erschöpft bist und bald wieder aufwachen wirst ohne bleibende körperlichen Schäden von heute. Nachdem wir alle um dich versammelt waren, kommt Leben in deinen Körper, du hebst deinen Kopf und schaust zuerst zu Kenta, der direkt neben dir steht. Du bist bei Bewusstsein und kannst dich bewegen, das ist ein gutes Zeichen, wenn es etwas ernstes wäre wärst du ohnmächtig.

'Kenta. Freunde.

Ich habe gewonnen, stimmt's? Ist Nemesis damit diesmal endgültig besiegt?'

Erleichtert lächle ich. Mit dir ist alles okay. Aber wie kannst du an deinem Sieg zweifeln? Du bist wirklich ein Idiot, aber du bist der Idiot, dem ich genug vertraute, um ihn mit der Kraft meines Fang Leones zu unterstützen. Ich vertraute dir nicht nur das Wohl der Welt mit dieser Aktion an, sondern auch mein eigenes Leben und du hast mich nicht enttäuscht. 'Aufgeben', dieses Wort existiert wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal in deinen Wortschatz und so soll es auch bleiben. Du wirst nie aufgeben und ich werde auch nie aufgeben, dich zu einen Beykampf herauszufordern und dich zu besiegen. Ich werde nicht aufgeben, ich will mehr als nur ein Battle gegen dich sondern auch dich selbst für mich gewinnen. Ich habe vorhin gesagt, dass du schon immer der Mittelpunkt dieser Gruppe gewesen bist, es wird Zeit dass du als fester Bestandteil der Mittelpunkt meines Universums wirst und auch mich nie aufgibst.


End file.
